Souvenir
by Haku-112
Summary: Ou quand All Might retombe dans le souvenir d'un merveilleux soir de Noël.


**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous manque ?**

 **\- Hum... le vin chaud, la dinde et, le plus important, les cadeaux.**

 **\- On se donne rendez-vous sous le sapin du marché de Noël dans deux heures ?**

 **\- Ok chérie, c'est parti !**

 _À Noël, la seule personne qui compte, c'est toi. Tout ce que je vis avec toi au quotidien est encore plus intense en cette période de l'année. Chaque année, j'ai l'impression de tomber de nouveau amoureux de toi. Ton sourire, tes yeux, ta tendresse... C'est en toi que je trouve la force de me battre. Plus le temps passe, plus mon cœur brûle d'amour pour toi, le temps ne semble pas vraiment avoir d'impact sur mon amour toi, en réalité. En fait, si All Might existe aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Tu m'encourages sans arrêt. Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu m'as toujours répété de ne jamais abandonner, de continuer à persévérer pour devenir le symbole que je suis aujourd'hui. Je me rends enfin compte que notre mariage est la plus belle chose qui aurait pu m'arriver, je te promets que rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparés. Tout est beaucoup plus facile quand je sais que tu es là, à mes côtés. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour passé avec toi est plus agréable que le précédent._

 **\- Alors, tu as tout ce qu'il nous faut ?**

 **\- Oui ! Et sache tout de suite que de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai le meilleur des cadeaux.**

 **\- Ben voyons ! Monsieur Toshinori Yagi prend la grosse tête apparemment !**

 **\- Moque-toi, moque-toi... Je suis sur que tu rigoleras moins ce soir qu... Hé !**

 **\- Pour ça, il va d'abord falloir m'attraper monsieur le héros !** **  
**

 **\- Reviens ici !** Fit le concerné avant de se mettre à courir dans le but de rattraper la jeune femme qui venait de lui lancer une boule de neige en plein visage. **  
**

 _Ce soir-là, ça avait viré en bataille de boules de neige. On avait enchaîné ensuite sur le concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige..._

 **\- Sympa ton bonhomme, Haku. Mais tu ne peux rien contre un pro comme moi !**

 **\- Tiens, c'est marrant... Je vois pas de quel bonhomme tu parles !**

 **\- Mais... T'as détruit mon bonhomme de neige !**

 **\- Désolée, mais il ressemblait à un vilain, c'était trop tentant...**

 **\- C'est drôle, le tien aussi ressemble à un vilain...** Répondit Toshinori en s'approchant de la construction de sa compagne avec un sourire. **  
**

 **\- Recule ! T'approche pas de ma merveille ! Mais... TOSHI !**

 **\- C'est toi qui a commencer !**

… _Puis on a terminé la soirée en se battant comme des enfants. Après cette ridicule bataille, que tu étais fière de gagner, on a marchait jusqu'à atteindre un endroit reculé pour admirer les étoiles. Je me souviendrais toujours de la tête que tu as faite lorsque je t'ai donné ton cadeau._

 **\- Haku.**

 **\- Oui, je suppose que c'est moi.**

 **\- Si un « je t'aime » était une étoile, alors je t'offrirai le ciel.**

 **\- Ridicule. Tu réinvente les disquettes toi maintenant ?**

 **\- Essaie de faire mieux, toi, qu'on rigole !**

 **\- Hum... Voyons voir... Si mes lèvres étaient une plume et mon cœur un encrier, avec le sang de mes veines je t'écrirais : JE T'AIME.**

 **\- … Et c'est censé être mieux ?** Rigola le jeune homme.

 **\- En fait, c'est beaucoup plus dur que ce que je pensais... Que dis-tu de « Si l'amour est un crime, je veux être ta victime, si l'amour est un pêché, puni moi par un baiser. »**

 **\- Pire que la première ! On est les pros de la disquette...**

 **\- Ouep... On devrait ouvrir un business.  
**

 **\- Grave, et ton père serait notre patron.**

 **\- Ho t'es méchant ! Arrête, il fait de son mieux pour se remettre en couple. Depuis le temps qu'il est seul !**

 **\- Oui mais bon... Il lance des phrases « romantiques » des fois...**

 **\- Te moque pas de lui je t'ai dit ! Tu nous a bien prouver que tu n'étais pas capable de faire mieux.**

 **\- Tu crois ça ?**

 **\- Tu veux que ça reparte en bataille ?** Rétorqua Haku, prête à en découdre.

 **\- Hum nan... Laisse moi plutôt t'offrir ton cadeau, prête ?**

 _Ton visage s'est décomposé en une fraction de seconde. Je ne t'avais jamais vu perdre ton sourire aussi vite. Tes pupilles se sont dilatées, et tes iris verts étaient quasiment imperceptibles derrière ce mur de larmes qui s'appétaient à tomber en cascade sur tes joues rougies. Tes cheveux blonds volaient au gré du vent, laissant la neige qui tomber s'y accrocher. Même quand tu pleures tu es toujours aussi belle. En te voyant dans cet état, mon cœur avait raté un battement, j'ai bien cru que tu allais t'enfuir en courant sans demander ton reste. J'avais à peine posé les genoux à terre, sorti la boîte qui contenait le précieux que tu étais déjà en train de pleurer._

 **\- Mademoiselle Haku Ryoka, accepteriez-vous... De devenir ma femme ?**

 **\- Bah bien sur que oui, idiot !**

 _Tu t'étais pratiquement écroulée dans mes bras telle une masse, puis on est restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques heures, discutant de tout et de rien tout en admirant les étoiles._

 **\- Regarde nous, on est le parfait cliché du parfait petit couple heureux qu'on retrouve dans les films gnan gnan au cinéma.** Dit Toshinori en serrant la blonde dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu as raison... Une demande en mariage sous un ciel étoilé la veille de Noël, puis la nana qui se met à chialer. C'est même plus un cliché !**

 **\- Moi j'aime être un cliché. Tant que je peux rester à tes côtés pour le restant de mes jours, le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance.**

 **\- … Encore une disquette !** Lâcha la jeune femme avant d'éclater de rire. **  
**

 **\- Et ça te fait rire ? Décidément, t'as vraiment un don pour casser les ambiances romantiques !**

 **\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime !**

 _Puis on s'est mariés quelques mois plus tard. Quand je t'ai vu dans cette robe, pour la millième fois je me suis dit « woaw, tu as toujours eu celle qu'il te faut, ne la lâche pas, jamais ». Sans m'en rendre compte, je t'ai aimée à la seconde ou j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Je ne pensais pas que les coups de foudre étaient possibles, que l'âme sœur existé. Pourtant, ta simple présence à mes côtés me prouve le contraire un peu plus chaque jour._

 _Ce sont les fêtes de fin d'année qui nous réunissent sans arrêt. L'on a commencé à devenir véritablement amis un soir de Noël, on s'est déclarés un soir de Noël, je t'ai demandé ta main un soir de Noël. Mais... Il faut toujours que quelque chose aille de travers ! Tu te souviens ? Tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais vite, que tu ne serais pas longue et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter... Bien sur, tu es toujours là... Et c'est tout ce qui compte..._

… _Mais... Sache une chose, Haku, ne plus pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras alors que tu es encore à mes côtés est le pire de tous les supplices. Et ce supplice, je le vis et le surmonte seul depuis maintenant plus de trente ans... Noël sans toi, c'est inutile, amer, fade, et je n'aime pas ce qui est fade._

 _Mais malgré les épreuves, malgré cette pierre qui m'empêche de pouvoir voir à nouveau tes magnifiques yeux verts... Je t'aime._

All Might se releva après avoir déposé un bouquet de roses rouges sur une pierre tombale. Il sourit tristement après avoir prononcé ses derniers mots. Il y en a qui font la fête le soir de Noël, d'autres préfèrent se recueillir. Il allait partir, la tête baissée vers le sol, quand il sentit une chaleur inhabituelle lui caressait la joue malgré le froid glacial de l'hiver. Puis, en s'éloignant d'un pas lent, il crut entendre s'envoler avec le vent hivernal un chaleureux « Je t'aime ».


End file.
